Captain's Log: Kataang Week II
by CptData
Summary: Alright, guys, all seven prompts are here. Have fun : Maybe I'll open another "Captain's Log" for more common shippy oneshots later. Stay tuned :D
1. Panda Lily

**Prompt: Panda Lily**

**Rating: PG13**

**Authors Note: I do not own Avatar: The last Airbender. But I'm thankful for Mike and Bryan making this great show, so I can write about it :)**

**Aang is 15, Katara will turn 17 in two months or so. Just in case.**

Sometimes he hated his duty as the Avatar. Like in this very moment: he slapped himself with his hand against his head, silently yelling: "STUPID!". The Earth King and his council had kept Aang busy the entire day, not just, as he had promised, only for a few hours. And so the young Airbender had missed the first date in nearly a month with Katara. He was sure, she would not give him another chance, not now, not since he had broken his promise to finally go out with her. Being the Avatar had kept him away from her for too long.

"Is something wrong, buddy?" It was Sokka, looking through the door into Aang's room.  
"No. Everything is alright. I just missed my date with Katara." He threw away a small chest with scrolls, all of them reminding him of the duty as the Avatar. "Four weeks, Sokka. FOUR weeks, and I hadn't a single chance to even see her! And then, when I think I could get some hours for her, duty calls and I can't refuse! No, the Avatar has to be there when duty calls, when the world needs him. Does the world not know SHE is my world as well?" He sat down, fists clenched. It was an unusual sight, Aang was nearly never really upset, and Sokka could not help himself than smirking a bit.  
Not hesitating any moment, he sat down next to Aang: "See, I'm sure Katara understands what you're doing for the world. I bet she's sad, not mad at you, and will accept your apologize. You hear that?"  
Aang nodded. "And how should I do that?"  
His friend smirked and told him what he did when Suki was angry with him the last time...

-=o=-

"Katara?" Aang knocked at her door. No response. He tried it again, and suddenly, he felt a familiar presence behind him. It was Toph.  
"Looking for Katara? She's not in there."  
"Yeah. Any idea where she is?" He was not sure if he wanted to apologize in the public, he had hoped she would have been here.  
"Sure. Sugar Queen is having a girl's day with Suki." Toph randomly picked her nose, not caring what Aang was thinking.  
"And where? Toph, please, this is important."  
Toph gave him a sly smirk: "Oh, is it so? Hmmm, then my answer won't come for free." She felt Aang's slowly growing desperation.  
He gave up: "Toooooph ... what is it?"  
"A nice bending battle, just you and me, twinkletoes. I feel a bit lazy since I can't kick Firenation asses any more." The Earthbender cracked her knuckles, waiting for his response.  
"Okay, you win. But then you'll tell me where I can find Katara?"  
Satisfied with his answer, Toph gave him a broad smirk: "Yup. But only then. So, now move your lazy bones! See you on the yard in five minutes!"

It did not take five minutes for Aang to show up on the yard behind their house. Toph was not there, probably still preparing herself for the fight.  
He wore a special combat dress Katara had made for him for his fifteenth birthday: it resembled the old dress he had lost in the battle with Ozai nearly three years ago. His right shoulder was bare, the other one was covered by yellow and orange sturdy fabric. Brownish gray pants, quite similar to the one he had used when he was in disguise, crafted by Katara's skillful hands and two dark boots completed his dress.  
"Rules, twinkletoes: only earthbending is allowed. And there are no rules." Suddenly she appeared a few yards in front of Aang, emerging right from the very ground she was standing on now.  
They fought. Toph bent a couple of rocks out of the ground and hurled them against Aang who skillfully redirected them into a direction where they could not harm anyone. Then he hammered his feet against the ground, causing a small wave racing to Toph. "C'mon, Aang, you can do better!" she yelled, blocking the small earthquake with a tiny movement of her left hand. With her other hand, she bent another couple of rocks aimed at Aang, but this time, she used her senses to control their path. The Avatar yelped in surprise, as the rocks could not be deflected by his own bending, and so, remembering only earthbending was allowed, he bent himself into the ground.  
"Yes, go into the ground where I can't 'see' you." she laughed, preparing another attack against her friend. For a bystander it was impossible to find out, if they both were fighting or just honing their skills as powerful benders.  
She felt Aang bending himself through the ground and was prepared when he appeared right behind her.  
"You lost." Toph said. A huge boulder floated just 2 feet above of Aang's head.  
"Oh, I don't think so." Aang closed his eyes and used his chi to grab the boulder Toph was controlling. Two powerful minds clashed against each other: stolidity of an Earthbender versus the might of the Avatar. A long time no one could gain the superiority. Eventually the boulder bursted in thousands of small pebbles, leaving the two benders with a unsatisfying draw.  
Aang removed some dust of his dress: "You had your fun, Toph. So, where is Katara?"  
"Hmmm ... I would say, she's in her room now." The Earthbender tried not to laugh.  
"She's WHAT? But you said she's out for a girl's day!"  
"She was. Our fight took long enough, so, you won't need to look for her in the 'Jasmine Dragon' anymore." Toph spat out before she left him behind, feeling Aang clenching his hands to fists.

"Great. The way I can see it, I need a bath first." Aang left the yard and entered the bathroom. The shower installed in their house was quite unique: a small pump, invented and constructed by Sokka and the Mechanic, was used to deliver water from a big, subterranean cistern to the shower. The water was heated by a stream of magma below the cistern, pretty much like in the Royal Palace in the Firenation capital.  
As soon as he was undressed, Aang sighed relieved when he felt the hot water washing down the dirt and sweat. The young Airbender realized he had changed a lot lately: he was taller, still not a towering man, but the potential was there; he had grown by nearly 6 inches within the last year, reaching five feet and eleven inches now. His chest had also grown a lot, it was broader, more well defined by muscles. But he was not built like a soldier, more like an athlete, wiry muscles, fitting for quick, evasive movements, not for brute punches.  
After a few minutes of enjoying the shower, he felt ready to see Katara and to apologize her.

-=o=-

"Katara?" Aang knocked at her door. No response. He tried it again, and suddenly, he felt a familiar presence behind him. "Looking for me?"  
He winced, it was Katara. The Avatar rubbed the back of his head, desperately searching for words: "Yeah ... uhh ... Katara ... errr ..."  
She crossed her arms, building up a distance between her and him. It was obvious she was waiting, and she was not going to make it easy for him. But in her mind, she had forgiven him already, she just wanted to hear his apologize.  
Aang blushed in a deep crimson shade, and words blurted out of him: "I'm sorry, Katara ... I'm so sorry, I broke my promise, and ... wanna beg for your forgiveness ..." Even more words emerged from him, and eventually, he took a step and came closer. "... and so I ask you, do you still want to go out with me?" A small flower had appeared in his hand: a Panda Lily. Three years ago, when he and his friends had met the Fortuneteller, an old and nice woman, he had learned the secret of this beautiful flower.  
"Of course, I want!" Katara smiled, and her arms opened for a hug. Aang, taking care of the Panda Lily, did not hesitate to hug her back. With each passing moment their embrace grew closer and closer, until he could clearly feel her heartbeat under her dress, even through his thick tunic.  
Eventually they looked at each other. She gazed into his eyes and he into hers, and both knew why they felt that way. Eyelids fell and finally, lips met each other, forcing both to release relieved sighs of sheer happiness. All the trouble of the past weeks was forgotten, the duty as the Avatar seemed to be as far away as possible, but was the most important thing at the same time as well: she was his world, and being with her, making her happy was his duty.

"Would the two lovers please do that at a place, where I don't have to 'see' it?" The two ignored Toph. "Hellohooooo! I wanna sleep, but your heartbeats are ... UGH! Forget it." The Earthbender opened the door to her room and stomped in. The last words the two could hear was "I want blind feet!", then, the door was slammed.

_  
'Thank you, Sokka. Thank you for reminding me of the Panda Lily.'_ were Aang's last thoughts, before his mind was filled with nothing more than the taste of Katara's lips, the rubbing of her hands on his back, the smell of her hair ...


	2. Blush

**Prompt: Blush**

**Rating: PG13**

**Authors Note: Aang is 15, Katara is nearly 17. The situation is a bit graphic, but only as far as it can go for a PG13-rating. No explicit stuff. Katara and Aang know where to stop.**

**Ah yes, and I still don't own Avatar: The last Airbender.**

_'It doesn't take much to make him blush'_ she thought, while slowly undressing him. He, the great Avatar, was with her in one room, alone, and he could not help himself: his cheeks showed a slightly red shade, he looked aside in the shyest way possible. His hand was rubbing the back of his head.  
"What ... what if Sokka caught us that way?" he stammered, visibly distracted by Katara's doing. Slyly smiling, Katara opened the sash of his tunic, and suddenly, it fell off, leaving Aang entirely exposed to her eyes only. Just his most private parts remained still covered by his trunks.  
"He won't. Sokka has a date with Suki, and I doubt he'll have time to look after us. And Toph is visiting Zuko and Mai." She placed a brief kiss on his lips. "We're alone. It's just you and me right now." Whenever she used these words, shivers jolted through his body, since they meant so much for both. He had used this words when Katara and he had their first dance, and she had used them after their first kiss after the war, and so these words had gotten their very own meaning over time.

Another kiss followed the first one, this time, it was driven by desire. Katara felt Aang's heart beating faster and faster, heat emerged from his skin, the blush had changed its tone to a dark crimson. It was not the kiss causing him to blush; it was his body that refused to lie what it craved most for: being close, being unified with Katara.  
His girlfriend sensed the reaction of Aang's body; smirking in her mind: _'Do I that to him?'_ She was not surprised that much, after all, he was in the middle of puberty, and hormones were on rampage in his body.  
The need for air became unbearable and the kiss ended, both gasped for air. It was then when she saw his blush, and the horrified expression in his face: shocked by the honesty of his body, Aang felt deeply ashamed. "I'm sorry, Katara ..." he whispered, his eyes avoided to meet hers.  
"Why? It's okay ... and it's natural."  
"So it is okay for you ... ?" Aang's voice was heavy by unsureness.  
She nodded: "Yes, it is. It's a good sign. You love me, and your body knows that." The blush in his face did not disappear, but he felt relieved a bit. A few moments later, he felt confident enough to look into her eyes again, realizing she was no longer looking at him, instead, her lips found his again.  
An ancient urge forced both lovers to remain kissing: both had their lips parted, both felt the sensation of a kiss far deeper and consuming than any kiss they had shared before. Not even their kiss of love, the one they had experienced at the evening in front of the "Jasmine Dragon" had been that incredible.

Suddenly, she broke the kiss, and she looked down. Aang, just a few moments ago even to shy to breathe, was now fumbling with the sash of her green robe. Instincts had taken control, guiding his hands, capturing his thoughts. Katara shivered, when she felt his hands on her shoulders, and then she realized what he was doing: "Aang ..." she whispered, but he did not hear. The robe fell off, removed by his hands.  
"... what are you doing ..."  
The young Avatar gasped, when he saw his now exposed girlfriend, just the familiar underbindings were still covering her. And something had changed as well: in this moment, it was Katara who was blushing.  
Yes, Aang had seen her before in her undergarments, but he had been that close only once, a couple of years ago, when she was helping him with the stance for his octopus form. As far as he could remember, it had been a bit embarrassing, but the cold water had prevented his body and mind to react like he did this time.  
And now, they were even closer. The last remains of doubt and hesitation vanished, and both lovers embraced each other. Katara enjoyed the closeness of her lover and wished she could go even deeper into the moment: her body was craving for him as much as his one was for her. Lips pressed hard against lips, tongues were rubbing against each other. For them, the world existed only of Katara and Aang. She could feel him, every single breath, every single heartbeat, and a pressure against her leg. For her, it was incredible arousing, but she also feared he wanted more than both were ready for.  
A moment before she wanted to break it by herself to say a word, he broke the kiss and separated himself from her.  
"No, not now ..." he mumbled, and the blush returned to his face. "I'm sorry, Katara."  
But, to his surprise, she nodded: "It's okay, Aang, you're right. We're not ready for this. But we will be, one day. We both will know when that day comes." Just a second after the last words had left her mouth, she kissed him on his cheek.  
"Just let me hold you ... " he whispered weakly, forcing him to blush even deeper.  
"You can hold me ... and if you want, I won't leave you alone this night." Katara kissed him again.  
"Don't leave."

It had been the first night, Katara and Aang slept together, not only in one room, but also in one bed, snuggled close to each other, both in their underwear. And since that day, the two lovers felt alone when they could not feel each others warmth in the night.


	3. Strength and Weakness

**Prompt: Strength and Weakness**

**Rating: PG13**

**Authors Note: Age is up to your mind, but I would say, they're not older than 16/18 here.**

"He has no weakness. He's the Avatar! Now leave me alone."  
It was obvious the young boy would not answer any more questions to him.  
The man nodded, not without muttering some words only meant for himself, and threw two copper pieces on the ground. Then he vanished in the crowd, and neither the boy nor his friend ever saw him again.

Zuko surrendered to Mai: "Okay, okay. You won. Orange IS an awful color."  
Mai, as usual, refused to show even the smallest smile, as long as she was not truly alone with him: "And that's why I don't want to see it in our bedroom. No. Orange. Fabric. Anywhere."  
Someone laughed. It was Sokka who had followed the argument between the two lovers within the last few minutes, and, as he had predicted, Zuko had lost, as always.  
"No orange? What about Aang's dress?" he asked, still smiling.  
The Firelord took a seat, sighing in defeat and his wife shook her head: "The Avatar's dress is not hanging in my bedroom all day. So it's different." The look in her eyes marked the end of that argument.  
Time passed. Zuko was still pondering about some different shades of "orange", since he wanted to replace the depressing ruby of his fathers former bedroom. Sokka felt as if he had done something wrong again: just an hour ago, he had an argument about Toph and her new boyfriend, a man who was nearly twice as old as her. For him, it simply did not feel right; yes, she was now a few years older than the day he had met her first.  
And for Mai the day seemed to be as dull as every other day she could not have Zuko for herself. Especially now, she wanted to spend some hours with him, alone, without Sokka or Toph around. _'At least Aang and Katara are not in the Palace ...' _

-=o=-

It had been his decision. The Avatar had decided to spend the entire week with his girlfriend, and, with exception of a message hawk, which brought a scroll with a distress call of a nearby village, the attempt had been successful. He never had seen her that happy, and he could not remember when he felt that free and peaceful the last time: even now, years after the war, the world was still not in peace with itself.

The sun had set already and the first stars were visible on the sky. It was this time both lovers enjoyed most. Simply gazing into the stars, sensing the beauty of the world and the universe itself. For her, it was just an amazing sight, for him, it was the window to the truth, to the power that was housed by his young body.  
Hours passed without being noticed by the two lovers. His hand held hers, slowly rubbing with his thumb over her soft skin, resulting in a happy sigh of her.  
"I thought about something ..." Aang began, breaking the peaceful silence. She answered with not more than a questioning look at him.  
"I though about you, and how much I need you, Katara. How much I rely on you." Her hand squeezed his slightly in joy, but she did not say a word.  
"What do you think? Am I too much attached to you?" His voice was calm, as if he was speaking more to himself than to her.  
"No, not in my eyes." Her hand freed itself from his soft grip and found its way to his face, tracing his ear. "I don't think you're too much attached. You're in love, you gave me your heart. But it came with a price, since I gave you my heart as well. We're attached to each other by our love." Katara kissed Aang on his parting lips, silencing him and the question he was about to ask.

_'Don't ask yourself too many questions, don't torture yourself.'_

Her kiss ended far too soon. The heart pounded in his chest, as always when he shared a kiss with his true love. But it had not been enough to silence his mind, not this time. He was still looking for an answer.  
"Someone could use our love against us ... " Aang whispered, wondering if his own mind would deliver him the answer he was craving for.  
"Who? The war is over, and all people see you as the one, who ended it."  
The young Airbender closed his eyes, remembering an incident a few months ago. He never had told her, and he did not feel as if this beautiful night was the right time to tell her: "No ... not all ..."  
"You're not telling me everything. I know you too well." Katara smiled at him, but the look in her eyes told him how worried she was.

"I am sure you remember the day when I had to go on a mission for Zuko a while ago? It was a mission in one of those former colonies which refused to disband." Aang stopped, trying to recover the images in his memory. "Never saw so many despaired people, not even while the war was still going. Some of these people were old, born in the colonies. They have spend their entire life there, and now, they have to move. For them, I pretty much took anything they had. Katara, they're victims, I failed."  
She waited, allowing Aang to finish.  
"There was a man, a former general. He told me, that he lost anything, and that he wished I would have died a hundred years ago. That was all he said to me, but it wasn't the last thing I saw of him. The night later, I felt uneasy, as if I was in danger. I couldn't sleep. And then, when I was about to fall asleep, someone entered my room."  
"It was him, I guess?"  
Aang shook his head: "No. It was the innkeeper. He left a scroll, with just a few words. It said 'We know your weakness.' Not more, not less. But I know what those words mean. They're pointing at you, since I couldn't be the Avatar anymore without you. These people hate me, for what I did to them, and since I saw them, I can understand them."  
Neither he nor Katara had the urge to say a word, it was silent, just broken by a few distant crickets. The night turned old, although it was far too early for the first daylight.  
"You didn't fail." Katara finally broke the silence, trying to ease Aang's racing mind. "You did your best, and you ended the suffering for most people. Don't be afraid because a few can't see what you did with ending the world. One day, they will be thankful as well." Her hand caressed his face, her lips lingered above his mouth.  
"I hope so." He pulled her closer and received her waiting kiss.

-=o=-

She sensed him: a tall man, nearly 7 feet and 2 inches tall, right behind her. She knew who he was, and she was surprised he was still alive. The last time the group had met him, had been at the Western Airtemple. There, Combustion Man had blown himself into oblivion, at least that was, was everyone thought. Somehow, he had survived.  
"No way ..." From one second to another, Toph was in fighting stance, and not too early: Combustion Man used his unique bending to release a huge blast against the young Earthbender.  
It was close, too close. The girl could barely evade his strike. Hearing him taking another deep breath, Toph prepared herself to be blasted against the wall; it was impossible to deflect his attacks with walls of stone, they usually got shattered with one strike. And it did not help much he just needed a brief moment to prepare another strike.  
Combustion Man looked at the girl in front of him. For him, there was no use to fight her, since the Avatar was not around, or he would have been with her.  
"Where is the Avatar?" he growled with a deep voice he nearly never used, not expecting any answer. He wasn't surprised, when the Earthbender attacked him once more.

-=( To be continued on Saturday "In my Arms" )=-


	4. Tradition

**Prompt: Tradition**

**Rating: PG13**

**Authors Note: Katara is 17, Aang is 15, but will turn 16 in a few weeks.  
This one is also dedicated to Amira Elizabeth. May she recover from her recent loss soon, so she is no longer sad and broken anymore.  
It's dedicated to her, since she is the one who gave me the idea for this fic.**

**I still do not own Avatar: The last Airbender.**

"_It is tradition, my young pupil. It was done for thousands of years, and every new airbending master received the arrows." Gyatso was proud of Aang, the youngest airbending master in the history of the Airnomads. He knew why his pupil was that skilled, even if Aang himself did not know the truth: who and what he truly was.  
_"_But it does hurt, doesn't it?"  
_"_It does, but not very much. And you won't receive all arrows today. Each one needs to be done a different day, and each arrow will be blessed by the spirits, so your chi will follow them. And if your chi is powerful enough, it might allow your arrows to shine.  
The young airbender nodded, and his mentor embraced him one last time. It was time for him to receive his very first arrow._

-=O=-

"Tradition." Aang mumbled the word, while looking at his necklace. It reminded him on what he wanted to do, and with each day passing, the wish had become more and more powerful. In less than a month he would turn sixteen and considered as an adult in all four nations. And that age had an even more important meaning to him: he wanted to be with Katara, since the very first day he had seen her. There were no doubts left, Aang knew, she was the one, was meant to be his wife.

"Hey buddy. Still pondering about that you don't wanna tell me?" It was Sokka.  
Aang shook his head: "Yeah. But I think I should tell you anyway, since I need your answer, as well as the one of Hakoda."  
The warrior sat down, next to Aang. "What is it? Wanna learn some sword fighting? No problem. I am a Master, you know? Or what about spear throwing? My dad ..."  
"It's not about that." He hesitated, before muttering one name: "... Katara ..."  
Suddenly, Sokka realized what his friend had been pondering the last few days, since he had returned to the village: "No way ... you're not ... you do?"  
"Yes. I'm going to ask Katara to marry me." He closed his eyes, blushing badly, also fearing Sokka's reaction.  
But the warrior just grinned as broad as he could. "That's great! Aang, my best buddy, and future brother-in-law. I bet she'll happy."  
"Do you think she will like this? I made it for her." He opened a small chest and showed Sokka a carefully carved betrothal necklace. A blue velvety ribbon, interwoven by silvery twine, was completed by a self made piece of jewelry, which showed the symbols of the Southern Watertribe and the Airnomads, bound together by the icon of Yin and Yang.  
"Katara will love it, man. Ask her ... or I'll do that for you." he laughed. And when he realized, Aang would not move from this place any time soon, Sokka became serious: "I mean it. You should ask her, before some other guy will do."  
The young Airbender still was not moving, but he nodded. "You're right. She waited long enough, and so I did. I am going to ask her this evening."

-=O=-

Her igloo was not that far away from his own. Aang moved slowly, still pondering about how he would tell her. His stomach seemed to be upset, and he felt as if he was going to throw up. He, the Avatar, who had ended a war, who had fought several battles, who had survived the genocide, was unable to keep his nervousness under control, just a few moments before he would face the one he loved.  
There he was, finally, standing in front of the entrance to Katara's igloo. Numerous times he had entered her home, both had spend hours making out in her little world. All the kisses they had shared came back into his memory, all the laughing, all the hugging and even the one time he had accidently seen her nearly entirely naked.  
"Now that wasn't necessary ..." he muttered. Imaging his girlfriend without her clothes did not help much to calm down.

He took a deep breath.  
"Hello? Katara, you're there?" Aang's heart pounded hard in his chest.  
"Yes, come in!" Her voice sounded lovely to him, but he hesitated. His hands were virtually shaking. Finally, he entered her igloo.  
It was a small room. Her igloo was not very big, but comfortable. Although he was a vegetarian and hated to see skins and furs of killed animals, he was glad they were there, keeping the coldness away from his feet and back. Katara smiled at him, her eyes entirely consuming her lover.  
"Uhhmm ... how are you doing?" he asked, feeling jumpy. His heart seemed to beat faster with every word. And he slapped himself, mentally, for asking such a stupid question. Where was the Aang who confidently entered her igloo every day, giving her a tight hug, followed by a long kiss?  
"I'm fine. But you look ... sick? Are you okay?" She was still smiling, but her voice sounded concerned.  
He opened his mouth, but not a single word left it. Embarrassed by his awkwardness, he blushed badly and with a defeated sigh, Aang closed his eyes. Then, after a few moments of collecting himself, he found the confidence he needed.  
"Since I've met you, I wanted to be your friend, and more than that. I wanted to be together with you, see your beautiful face, hear your amazing voice. And now ..." his voice failed him. His heart seemed to stop working.

"Aang ... I know what you want to ask me, but I want to break tradition here. The spirits know it, and maybe that's the reason why you can't tell me those words. So I do this for you. Aang, do you want to marry me?" She closed her eyes, and her skin turned red. And then she gave him something he had not recognized first: a medallion, similar to the one he wore, but the engraved symbols were similar to the ones on the necklace he had made for her.  
"This is for you, Aang. It's my betrothal necklace for you."  
The young Airbender replaced his old one with the one of his future wife. His voice seemed to come back, and he opened the small chest with his gift for her: "I want to return the favor, Katara, and this necklace is for you."  
Katara smiled, and a tear of joy drew a line on her beautiful face.  
"I love you." Aang whispered, looking at her, while she replaced the necklace of her mother with the one of him.  
"I love you too." She embraced him tightly, and with her gaze, blue eyes met gray eyes, ocean and storm, united in this very moment. And suddenly, she saw him closing his eyes, knowing what would follow soon. Aang kissed her, not the way she was used to. As if he was breaking their very own tradition of kissing, this one was unique and different. It was, at least that was, how she called it, a kiss of love, sealing their love forever.

-=O=-

_Aang looked down. Six days had been passed since the beginning of the ritual. And now it was done. He was now an airbending master, and he was a proud bearer of the arrows of chi. He was happy he had done it, and it had not been that painful as he had feared.  
_"_I see, you're the newest master in our temple, Master Aang." It was Gyatso, respectfully lowering his head for a brief moment. Then he smiled, before embracing Aang. "I'm proud of you. I am sure you'll be a great master of the air. And if you're following your destiny, my young pupil, you might be a even greater master of airbending than I am."  
_"_Thank you, Master Gyatso!" Aang lowered his head as well. Both laughed, feeling happy and relieved. But deep in his mind, Gyatso kept a secret Aang would have to learn one day. And, since everything seemed to indicate an approaching war, he would have to learn it far earlier than any other Avatar before him._


	5. Comfort

**Prompt: Comfort**

**Rating: PG13**

**Authors Note: Katara is 15, Aang is 13.**

**I do not own Avatar: The first Airbender.**

"What have I done ... " He looked down at the corpse of his enemy. Aang had refused to kill his entire life. Even the giant wasp in the desert had, although badly wounded, survived his violent attack. And now, he had killed the first time, and he felt awful.  
His enemy had been a young Firebender, maybe twenty years old, a fanatic, who tried to kill the Avatar to gain honor and to "restore the mighty Firenation as the world's leading power", as he had said. And after a long fight, Aang used his airbending to throw the Firebender against a wall, hoping he would end unconscious and unable to fight any longer. But his enemy had died, he had died because of Aang's attack.

The young Airbender closed his eyes and fell down on his knees, not knowing he had been watched for some moments by Katara. When she saw him breaking down, she rushed to him, concerned and wondering, if he was injured.  
"Aang! Are you alright?" she cried, and went silent, when she saw his horrified face.  
"I ... killed ..." he weakly confessed her.  
His eyes were full of pain, tears streamed down his cheeks.  
Katara had always felt sad when seeing her best friend and lover in pain, but right now, she could feel her own heart being torn apart. Her arms opened for a hug, but he looked ashamedly away.  
"You didn't. It was an accident." Something told her, he did not believe Katara's words. When she tried to embrace him, he withdrew, and finally got up. He looked at her, his gray eyes, once pools of joy and happiness, showed only grief now.  
"No, Katara. I killed him ... and ... I need to sort things out."  
A broken Aang left her behind, fleeing from the yard. And Katara was too weak to follow him, the look in his eyes had broken her as well.

Suddenly, she heard his words in her mind: 'Katara, you'll see, the world will heal. And Zuko said a time of love and peace awaits us.' It had been two months ago, a few weeks after Zuko's coronation.

-=O=-

_She kissed him a second time. And a third time. The beautiful night was still young, and the two lovers confessed their love in front of the famous "Jasmine Dragon" with every passionate kiss.  
_"_I guess that means it's the right time now?" His smile made her skin tingling and her face felt warm.  
__"Yes, it does." She did not allow him to say another word, as her lips captured his for another kiss.  
When the need for air grew too much, the kiss ended and the two lovers gazed in each others eyes. Aang's cheeks showed a deep red blush, but in his eyes, there were sparks of joy and happiness, and a new feeling as well: deep, intense love. And he saw it as well: any doubts had left her, she was now prepared for him, her eyes and her kisses told him.  
_"_Katara, there's something I wanted to say you a long time ..." he said, feeling another blush raising on his cheeks. "... I ... " Her lips met his again, silencing him.  
_"_Don't say it. Show me. Show it with a kiss." Katara closed her eyes and parted her lips. She was waiting, and when she thought he would not kiss, she felt his lips gently touching hers, and he kissed her hungrily.  
The kiss told her more than his words could ever say, and she was surprised how overwhelming this new knowledge was. She knew Aang loved her for a while now, but she did not know how much he loved her.  
When he broke the kiss, he saw tears in her eyes, but the look and the smile showed him, it was the happiest moment in her entire life._

-=O=-

The day turned old. Sokka looked at his sister, and what he saw, nearly broke his heart. She was entirely broken, her eyes were red from crying. Aang had not been seen for hours, it was, as if a rift in the ground had opened and swallowed the Avatar. But the warrior knew it was not like that. Aang had to be around somewhere, but maybe he had a reason to hide.  
_'If he did that to Katara, he'll face my fist.' _Sokka thought, clenching his fists.  
"So. Did Twinkletoes get her heart broken?" Toph, tactless like always. When she realized how tactless her words truly were, her face showed an apologizing expression.  
"Oh ... I'm sorry. I didn't know ... Katara ... "  
The first time in months Sokka saw a different Toph, one who cared about her friends. And somehow he knew it was the true Toph, hidden under her tomboyish character.  
"I have no idea, what Aang did." And, with a far quieter voice, he told her, what he knew: "Suki came back first. I guess she tried to comfort Katara, but failed. Then she said I should try it, since I am Katara's brother. But whatever I tried, nothing helped. Seriously. I have no idea. Never have seen her that sad, not even when mother died."  
Toph nodded: "Hmmm. So I guess we need to find Aang. Luckily, you've just found the girl who's able to 'see' him with her feet! Lets go!"  
She took Sokka and shoved him through the door.  
"Wait ... I'm ... my sword! I can't go without it ...!" he protested, but it did not help. The stubborn Earthbender was not here to change words with him, she knew what to do.  
"Lets begin with our search at the market." She stopped, sensing a familiar presence, and Toph smiled. "He's here."  
It was Aang. Just a moment ago he virtually feel out of the sky, his glider still prepared for flight. He looked horrible.

"What. Did. You. Do. To. My. Sister?!" Sokka did not know if he should be glad Aang returned (making a long and maybe useless search for him obsolete) or angry. His fist was prepared to punch Aang into his stomach.  
But his anger vanished, when he saw the expression of Aang's eyes. Compared to Katara, he was entirely devastated. Wherever he had been, maybe meditating, it did not had helped much.  
"Aang. What happened?"  
The Airbender shook his head. "I ... killed someone ..." he mumbled, while closing his glider. Then, he schlepped himself in their house.  
Both, Toph and Sokka, just looked at each other, before they realized the severity of Aang's words. And suddenly they knew why the Airbender was that devastated and broken, and why Katara was broken as well.

-=O=-

They talked the entire night. Aang told Katara anything he knew, how he felt, when he realized that he had killed. And Katara, although still sad, did no longer feel devastated, but strong enough, to comfort Aang. And this time, he was ready to receive it. He was glad she was here for him, and he was glad she understood his conflict.  
"It was an accident, and yes, he's dead. But it wasn't your fault, Aang. You didn't wanted to kill, but it happened. Don't blame yourself."  
He shook his head: "Avatar Kyoshi said, there's no difference between an intended kill and one happening by accident."  
"Maybe she's wrong? What did your other past lives say?" she asked, hoping to find a solution here.  
"Roku said, I did the right thing, by defending myself. And Kuruk told me, I shouldn't blame myself for a kill I am not fully responsible for." He closed his eyes.  
Katara knew why he had this conflict. Two Avatars had told him, that death had been an accident, and he should no longer be worried about it. But the other one had not eased Aang's conscience.  
"What about your past airbending Avatar? Maybe he or she knows your conflict better than the other three Avatars."  
Aang took a deep breath: "Her name is Yangchen. And yes, you're right, she knows that conflict. She had to kill twice in her life. And she knows what I am going through right now." A break followed, he was collecting his thoughts. "Yangchen tried to comfort me, by telling the same like Kuruk and Roku, but she also said, I need to take care of my bending as well. That death could have been prevented, if I had used less force. So basically, I am still responsible for his death."  
The young Airbender tried to look away, but Katara's hand touched his cheek, forcing his head into her direction.  
"Aang ... please." She did not need to say more words. The look in her eyes was enough: they were full of love, and forgiveness. Katara knew she had not to forgive him, since she had never been angry on Aang. But she knew he needed to see it, he had to feel it, he had to see her forgiveness, to forgive himself.  
Aang closed his eyes. The heavy burden on his conscience seemed to vanish, slowly, but with each passing moment, he felt a bit better.  
When Katara embraced her boyfriend, she felt him returning the hug, and his hands started to rub her back.

"Do you remember, that kiss you gave me that day in front of the Jasmine Dragon?" she whispered.  
"Yes." He smiled timidly.  
She cupped his face and smiled at him, before her lips met his.  
Aang was glad he had Katara who would always be there to comfort him, and he for her.


	6. Love of Life

**Prompt: Love of Life**

**Rating: PG13**

**Authors Note: Ages vary in this oneshot. The first drabble re-describes the final kiss. The numbers at the end of each drabble show their current age.  
WARNING! Although not violent (or described), there are character deaths in this one, since this oneshot spans an entire lifetime.**

**Still not owning Avatar.**

She loved him. He knew in that moment, when he saw the look in her pretty blue eyes, the light blush on her cheeks and her shy smile. A moment later, she embraced him, like she had done it before, but something was different this time: he sensed her heartbeat, it was quick, excited, and she released a sigh of relief. And then, after their hug had ended, she looked into his eyes again, finding his love as well. It was the right time now, and she wanted him to know it. Katara leaned in for a kiss, and then, lips met lips. Aang gently pushed her back and pulled her closer as well.  
_**13/14**_

It happened three and a half years later. Aang was the world's most nervous, but also happiest person. He found himself arguing in his mind, just a few seconds before his hour.  
_'What will she say? What if she doesn't accept me?'  
'She will. Katara loves me.'  
__'Yes, she does. But is she truly ready?'  
'The question is: are you?'  
'I am.'  
'Then she is ready as well.'  
_"Yes, I will." She smiled at Aang, and her hands grabbed his. He looked into her eyes, and saw the blue of the sea, the sea defining her beautiful spirit. And she gazed into his eyes as well, and so the sea met the gray clouds. When he kissed her, he felt his own spirit turning into a storm of passion, while her spirit turned into an ocean of love.  
Katara was his wife, and he was her husband, and both were sure, they found love of life.  
_**16/18**_

Two years later, their first child was born, a girl with gray eyes and the smile of her father, but the nose and hair like her mother. She was named Kyanna, a name that resembled Kya, Katara's mother, but also Kanna, her grandmother.  
It took only a few weeks for both to find out, Kyanna was born as an Airbender. Each time she sneezed, their cute baby released a warm breeze.  
"She's beautiful like her mother." he whispered, while holding Katara's hand.  
"She wouldn't be here without her father."  
Aang looked at her, wondering what his wife meant.  
"I don't know why I said that. Maybe I fear how my life would have been without you." The love of his life cupped his face and kissed him gently.  
_**18/20**_

The world was finally entirely in peace. Fifteen years after the war had ended and ten years after the birth of her first child, Kyanna, Katara and Aang had helped to find a solution for the last remaining colony of the Firenation in the Earth Kingdom.  
Later that day, Aang realized what that meant, and he laughed: "So I can have a vacation for a really long time now. No more duties." He kissed her, like he always did.  
"And I guess I'll spend my vacation with you, Katara."  
She smiled back, gently squeezing his hand: "I love you."  
"Love you too." He kissed her again, and nothing held him back to show her his love.  
"Ewwww, Dad! Don't eat mommy's face!" Gyatso, their fifth and youngest child had entered the room and was slightly disgusted by the kissing of his loving parents.  
_**28/30**_

The era of peace had ended far too soon. Aang closed his eyes when he entered the burnt down village. All villagers had been slain by someone, and it looked as if it had been Firebenders.  
"I am sure, she did escape." he whispered, while holding Katara tightly. Kyanna had found the love of her life here, a young Earthbender, just two years older than her.  
His wife cried, and Aang gave her a comforting kiss on her forehead. "She did escape. She was not with the corpses, and Juan wasn't here as well. I am sure she's fine, Katara."  
Then he took Appa and searched the surroundings. And when he thought he would never found her and her boyfriend, Aang saw them.  
Kyanna cried, holding Juan in her arms, dead. Her love of her life had been killed by those who wanted to destroy peace.  
_**38/40**_

The years passed, and another decade was about the end. The war was still going; a civil war, fought by loyalists, those who stood loyal to Firelord Zuko, and the dissidents, who tried to restore the Firenation's former power. They called themselves "Heirs of Sozin".  
Katara kissed Aang one last time, before he took his staff once more: "I'll be back soon. Zuko needs me, the war is going bad. He lost two regiments in the battle of Gonshu, and now he needs me to raise the morale of the troops."  
"Take care of you. And come back soon. I love you." she whispered.  
The Avatar embraced his wife and enjoyed the last moments with her before he was called to battle.  
_**48/50**_

"The real hero was Firelord Zuko." Aang closed his eyes, trying to remember the face of his best friend. A week ago, the war had finally ended, seventeen years after it had begun. But the last victim of the war had not been an ordinary soldier.  
The eldest of the firesages held the crown, and the young man in front of him, named after Avatar Roku and first born son of Mai and Zuko, respectfully lowered his head.  
"Long lives Firelord Roku!"  
Aang looked at the new Firelord and knew he would honor his father. Suddenly, he heard her weeping. His wife, beautiful as ever, as if time had no hold over her, was still in grief; Zuko had been her best friend as well.  
_**55/57**_

"You're so beautiful." He kissed her, ignoring the fine lines gently engraved by age in her face.  
Katara looked at him and gave him a slightly annoyed look: "No, I'm not. I am old, and have wrinkles. Don't make me feel younger than I am."  
"Oh, but I want you feel that way." Aang tickled her, like he had done when they had been younger, a long time ago. She laughed, and felt a blush raising on her cheeks.  
"No, don't ... I'm ticklish ... Aaang !" His wife surrendered to him and was glad he still had the stuff.  
Then she kissed him, feeling young like she had when he had kissed her the first time as her husband.  
"Katara ..." he whispered, and the tone in his voice showed her, he was serious about what he was wanting from her.  
"Yes ... I want it too ..."  
_**60/62**_

"Aang. Where are the two?" Katara sounded annoyed. The two ten year old boys, one being an Airbender, the other one a Waterbender, had vanished again.  
"I guess they're having fun with Kyso. They both seem to have a thing for her." he answered, slightly smiling while thinking of the twins trying to get a kiss of Kyso.  
Kyso was a girl, two years older than the two, like his wife to him. And she was the granddaughter of Toph, but less tomboyish. She was an amazing Earthbender and, although not blind, knew the secrets of metalbending as well.  
"Hope they don't end arguing about her again. I hate seeing them doing that." Katara explained.  
Aang laughed: "Yeah. I wonder for whom Kyso will decide."  
"I'm glad I hadn't with you. But two Aangs ... I must say, I kinda like that idea." She smirked slyly.  
"Hey! That's not funny." Contradicting his own words, he laughed and gave his wife a kiss, which was followed by another one caused by the still burning passion in both lovers.  
_**70/72**_

Sometimes he felt old. And yes, he was, since he had turned eighty last week. A few decades earlier he had joked about being old by using a fake beard and a stick as his crook. Surprisingly he never had needed one, and even now, he was still amazingly fit and agile for a man of his age.  
"So. Kyso is going to marry Tenzin then? Is that true?" Katara asked, feeling a bit sad for his twin brother.  
"Yes, that's what she said. I don't know how he's feeling right now. He thought she would be the love of his life, and ..." Aang stopped in the middle of his sentence.  
Katara nodded: "Yes. But if it would be the other way around, don't you think Tenzin would feel the same?"  
"Yes. They're too similar. Without their bending, I couldn't tell you who is who. Wonder how she decided for one and against the other one."  
She had no idea.  
_**80/82**_

It was a wonderful day, when he opened the door to the yard. Aang had decided to return to the Southern Airtemple to spend here the last days of his life. Katara had followed him as well, and after a few years, most members of their family found their new home here as well. For the first time in nearly two centuries, the Southern Airtemple was filled with life again.  
Katara touched him gently. "Good morning, Aang." She kissed him on his cheek, and he gently pulled her closer.  
"I guess we both gave them a great start, hmmm?" he murmured, watching the three children, their great grandchildren, playing under a tree.  
She smiled at him: "Yes, we have." Katara cupped his face and kissed him. The love and passion was still raw and powerful, like it had been since day one.  
_**90/92**_

They were all there: Kyanna, her siblings, the grandchildren and the great grandchildren of Katara and Aang, Sokka and his wife Suki, Toph, Firelord Roku and his mother, Mai and many, many more. And all of them looked at the old, but still beautiful couple, that lay in state.  
Katara had died a week ago and Aang had followed her three days later, visible broken by the loss, but also filled with hope to be reunited with her in the Spirit World.  
"She'll wait there" he had said to his son Kuzon, while he lay in his bed. "Katara will wait for me on the other side, and there, we will love us until both worlds end ..."  
_**96/98**_

He kissed her. Both felt young, since time had no hold over them any longer, and both felt the incredible love they still held for each other.  
"You were the love of my life" he whispered, while holding her. "Now, you're the love of eternity."  
Katara kissed him. "Eternity will be too short for us."  
"Indeed ..."  
Aang returned her kiss, and his hands gently rubbed her back.  
"... eternity is way too short."  
*/*


	7. In my Arms

**Prompt: In my arms**

**Rating: PG13**

**Authors Note: Age is up to your mind, but I would say, they're not older than 16/18 here.**

**It was fun to write all the prompts for our second Kataang Week, and I wish it wouldn't end today. But wait, why should it be over? Yes, the week is at its end, but that doesn't mean we can't celebrate Kataang anymore. So keep having fun with this great couple. :)**

**I do not own Avatar: The first Airbender.**

-=( Continued from "Strength and Weakness" )=-

A week had passed since they had spent the entire night to gaze into the stars. With every passing day Aang's feelings told him more and more something was wrong. Toph was gone, no one knew, where she was. Sokka had tried to find out if someone had noticed her, but had no luck at all.  
"This is so ... As if someone had kidnapped her." The warrior sat down, frustration was written all over his face.  
Aang closed his eyes, pondering about Toph's fate: "She has to be here. I mean, where should she go? Back to her parents?"  
"No. The last time she visited them she nearly got caught by her former earthbending teacher. And when she found out it was her own father ... never saw her that angry. And that means a lot."  
"Katara got a point, and you're right as well, Aang. Toph is here, and I guess, she's in danger."  
Sokka showed his friends a map of the city. The Fire Nation's capital was not as huge as Ba Sing Se, but still large enough. It was not impossible to find her, but without an idea where she could be, it would take weeks to search the city.  
"I guess it's best we ask Zuko for some troops. Together we can look for her in the entire city, but it still will take some time. What do you think, Aang?"  
The Airbender rubbed his head, but did not say a word.  
"Aang?" Sokka asked again.  
"No. I don't think we should use those troops. If Toph is in danger, the kidnapper would kill her if he or she finds out the entire palace guard is looking for her. Sorry, Sokka."  
The warrior opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly stopped and nodded: "You're right. But what should we do then?"  
"You remember the old swamp?"  
Sokka and Katara nodded.  
"There I learned everything is connected, like branches to a tree. I could try to find Toph that way, but I need some time to prepare myself." Aang's voice was filled with concern. He knew it was not very likely he would find her, since he never had used this technique again since he had left the swamp. But there was always hope.

-=O=-

The night was young, and the full moon guided her to the sacred place. Katara looked at the peaceful monk in front of her. Aang was meditating, and his breath was calm. Whenever she saw him in this pose, she admired him most: he seemed to be the center of all chi in the world, the very source of all bending. And maybe she was right, maybe the Avatar once brought the bending to the world, when it was a spirit, not bound to a body of a mortal.  
But she also admired him, because he was Aang in his most peaceful moment. Peace itself seemed to emerge from him, the very essence and spirits of all Airnomads focused on the last one of his folk.  
It was one of these moments she wanted to hold him in her arms, feeling the pulsating strength and deep peace with her own body.  
Suddenly, his tattoos glowed up. He put both hands on the ground and the bright glowing seemed to emerge from his fingertips into the ground. Aang said nothing, and Katara refused to touch him, since she knew it was a critical moment now: he was searching for Toph, and he needed his entire mind to focus on his goal.

Moments passed. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes into hours. And suddenly, the glow vanished, and an entirely exhausted young Airbender mumbled only two words: "Have her ..."  
"Sokka, Suki! Aang knows where Toph is!" Katara yelled, not wasting time. She grabbed her water skins, her brother reached for his sword. Suki was prepared like ever, her fans fitted into her pockets.  
Less than five minutes later, Appa was ready to launch.  
"Okay, lets go ... wait, where is Aang?" Sokka looked around, but could not find him.  
"Aang! AANG!" Eventually, the Airbender showed up, still visibly exhausted. He looked at Appa and a weary smile showed up. Then he mounted on the huge flying bison, just right on its head.  
"C'mon buddy ... like in the good ol' days ..."

-=O=-

They had found her. The Combustion Man had captured her, and he had given them a hell of a fight. But finally, the group had defeated one of the last remnants of the war, and this time, it was for sure he would not show up ever again. But that victory was paid with a high prieze.  
"Aang ... no ... please no." Tears streamed down her face, while she held him in her arms. She remembered a similar situation in old Ba Sing Se, a few years ago, when Aang nearly got killed by a lightning. It had taken weeks for her to recover, and she had been unable to smile, until she had seen him awake again.

But this time it was different. She had no water of the Spirit Oasis, and even the water she had in her skins had been used up in the battle. If he died ...  
"Ka ... tara" he mumbles weakly, his gray eyes, although weak, looked into her blue eyes. The storm met the ocean once more, and neither he nor she knew, if this would be the last time.  
"Don't leave me, Aang ... please don't." she kissed him on his forehead, holding him even closer. His heartbeat was weak, so incredible weak.  
_'Bump ba bump'  
_"I ... won't ..."  
_'Bump'  
_Katara kissed him again, wishing each kiss would force life back into his mangled body.  
_'Ba bump'  
_A breath left his mouth, and although he made no sound, she heard the pain.  
_'Bump'  
_"Katara ..."  
Nothing. His heart refused to work any longer. But there was still a tiny spark of life in his eyes, quickly weaking, but clearly there. The Waterbender pressed her lips against his, and kissed him one last time.

She could never explain anyone what she did then. All she knew is, that she felt an incredible rage burning into her heart, and Katara focused raw powers in her veins just on one single target: Aang. She wanted him back, so badly, she wanted to see his eyes again, she wanted to hear his voice once more. But he was gone.  
"WHY?! WHY HIM?!"  
No one was there to answer. Sokka, Suki, Toph, they all were with her, but could not answer her question.  
Eventually, she unleashed the immense amount of chi at once. The mangled body in front of her shook violently, and open wounds closed, the gruesome outright breach of his left leg healed. Aang opened his eyes and a first breath left his mouth.  
She held him in her arms, and he was not dead. He was still with her, would spend an entire life with her, would be father of their children, would see their grandchildren and their great grandchildren. Aang's fate was not to die at this day, but as an ancient man.  
He was supposed to make her blush and to blush for her.  
She was supposed to give him comfort and love, and he would climb the highest mountain to get a Panda Lily for her.  
For him she would break traditions, just to hold him in her arms.  
She was his strength and weakness at the same time, the love of his life.

**-= THE END =-**


End file.
